


lost & found

by perperuna



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Modern AU, Plaidam Ben, Possible Continuation, Reylo AU Week, Short Drabble, because reasons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 03:23:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15743229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perperuna/pseuds/perperuna
Summary: Rey got lost in the forest but is found by someone unexpected.Drabble for Reylo AU Week 2018 - Day 1 - Modern AU





	lost & found

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to participate in a few days of this Reylo Au Week and I'm very excited about it. This is my first work ever for Reylo community and I'm happy to share this with you.  
> Many thanks to amazing ladies and gents of The Writing Den who are just simply the best. I'm so happy to be there and I'm thankful for being a part of this wonderful community as they are the group of the most supportive people. If not for them, I don't know if I would ever decide to write anything.  
> Thank you to amazing and very talented [reylocalligraphy](https://reylocalligraphy.tumblr.com/) who beta'ed this little drabble.

 

 

Alright, she was lost.

She just lost all her group. In the woods. And she can't see shit. She just was fascinated by this one fucking flower, and then she walked to see other flowers and she ended up seeing the most _beautiful_ waterfall.

And for what? So she, a city girl through and through, got lost in a fucking forest, and she didn't know how to find her way back.

“Just perfect. Why _me_?” Rey Kenobi looked up at the sky in desperation. “God, if you exist, please, help me!”

Rey sat down on one of the stones, resting her head on her hands and staring at the waterfall. She hoped someone actually remembered about her. But she knew that was unlikely. She got on this trip spontaneously, because she wanted to do something different and not just sit in her flat and going to her boring 9 to 5 job.

So she signed up for this forest trip, because why not? Now she got her 'why not'.

At least, the view was pretty. She could sit here for a little time, wait for someone (because she had this little hope that someone actually remembered the girl who slacked behind everyone since the beginning) and probably not panic. She should be fine. The guide said that no dangerous animals were living in this part of the forest. She was fine.

“Are you alright there?” Rey almost tripped over with how fast she got up and turned over. Someone found her! She was saved!

Rey wanted to hop in joy when she saw the person who asked the question. It was a man - a beautiful man with a mane of black locks and donning a plaid shirt. He looked like he just stepped out from a 'Lumberjack Monthly' photoshoot.

Rey was absolutely amazed.

After a moment, she realized that she was just staring at this man and didn't actually answered his question.

"I'm actually lost. I was here with a group, but I got distracted so I lost them." Rey explained weakly.

The beautiful man came closer to her with an easy smile on his face.

"I can help you find an exit from the forest, but it's a quite a trip. I have a cottage nearby, so you can go with me and I could drive you," he proposed. He cringed immediately after and combed his hair with his hand. "I hope that didn't sound creepy. I just want to help. I'm Ben, by the way. Ben Solo."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and come say hi to me on [Tumblr](http://perperuna93.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
